shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 620 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 620: A Fishman's Lament PG 1 Grand Line Taka Island 11 years ago *Arlong:*holding a male citizen up by his neck*Shahahaha!! I'll say it once more human scum. Tell me where your treasure is. *Human:*struggling*n-n-never...you damn....monster. *Arlong:*grins*monster huh? *Human:*is thrown down* PG 2 *Arlong:*takes Kiribachi off his back*You dare say that to the ultimate race. *Human:?! *Arlong:*slashes down* PG 3 *Jinbei:*arrives on the island and sees that dead humans are scattered all over the place*?! *Arlong:*walks up to Jinbei. Being followed by Hachi,Kuroobi and Chew with them all carrying bags of loot*Mission acomplished boss. *Jinbei:*growls* PG 4 On the Sunny Pirates Ship *Jinbei:Arlong, you and your little gang have done nothing but make the names of Fishmen into exactly what the public sees us as. Monsters. I cant have you going from island to island, massacring humans when your only job is to scout out for treasure and supplies. *Arlong:*smirks*so what are you saying boss? Your cutting me from the crew for killing a few worthless humans. *Jinbei:*glares*Yes. Thats it precisely. *Arlong:*takes Kiribachi off his back*well maybe I dont wanna follow your orders anymore. *Jinbei:*glares* PG 5 *Hachi:*draws his swords*Nyuu, yeah its time for you to step down. Nyuu. *Chew:I dont want to, but if your gonna stand in our way then we have no choice. *Kuroobi:*fishman karate stance*Jinbei-sama, you taught me well,but I must follow what I think is right. *Jinbei:*closes eyes*I dont want to hurt you 4, but I will if I must. PG 6 *Arlong/Hachi/Chew/Kuroobi:*lunge forward* *Jinbei:*eyes still closed*Fishman Karate..... *Arlong:Shahahahaha!!! PG 7 *Jinbei:Arabesque Brick Fist *Arlong/Hachi/Chew/Kuroobi:*are knocked off the ship* *Jinbei:*looks at Arlong* *Arlong:*surfaces*damn you *Jinbei:*jumps in the sea* PG 8 *Arlong/Chew/Hachi/Kuroobi:*notice the water turns into a whirlpool*?! *Jinbei:*thinking as he prepares to send them flying*Humans of the East Blue, im sorry, but this man is just too hateful of you to stop killing and I cant kill a fellow fishman so carelessly. So just take this evil on behalf of the rest of your race in the other 3 Blues. *Arlong Crew:*is blasted away with Jinbei's Ocean Current Shoulder Throw* PG 9 Sea Forest Present Time *Jinbei:*bows to his head*Im sorry Luffy-kun! I let Arlong reek havoc in the East Blue for my own selfish reasons! I heard of his doings and could've easily stoped him,but I turned my head from it! If not for you Strawhats, he probably would still be causing nothing but misery! If you never forgive me I understand, but please aknowledge the fact that I am sorry! *Hachi:*crying*Jinbei-san... PG 10 *Sanji:.... *Luffy:Hey Nami, what do you think? *Nami:*walks up to Jinbei* well first off, stand up Jinbei. *Jinbei:*stands* PG 11 *Nami:*grabs him by his shirt and glares into his eyes*let me tell you 3 things I lost because of you. 1. my mother, 2. my village, and 3. my freedom *Jinbei:*looks torn* *Nami:*smiles*now let me tell you 3 things I gained because of you. *Jinbei:?! *Nami:1. Friends *Chopper/Sanji/Franky:*smile* PG 12 *Nami: 2. an idiotic,but loving captain *Luffy:*grins*shishishi *Nami: and the most important thing..... *Jinbei:hm? PG 13 *Nami: *money eyes*money!!!! *Strawhats:*fall to the ground* PG 14 *Nami: *turns and folds arms*and your right Jinbei, I'll never forgive you for unleashing Arlong into my life. *Jinbei:*anime sulks* *Nami:but I accept your apology and since you kept Luffy from being too stupid 2 years ago, I'll forget about it for now. *Jinbei:*bows*thank you so much Nami-san. *Luffy:shishishi PG 15 *Nami:now then, whats the game plan captain? *Luffy:*grins*simple. Find this Hodi Jones creep, kick his ass,save the guys, eat some meat,then leave. *Jinbei:uh Luffy-kun, Im afraid it wont be that easy. *Luffy:eh?! why not?! PG 16 *Jinbei: Jones isnt that strong on his own, with the help of energy steroids, there is almost no limit to his power. *Hachi:nyuu!! not to mention he has Vander Decken and many powerful subornates on his side. If the commanding officers werent with him, then they must of scattered all over the island. nyuu! *Jinbei:any I know about? *Hachi: Hyouzo is one of them. *Jinbei:its worse than I thought. PG 17 *Sanji:*smirks*by the sound of it we're up against a small army. *Chopper:Army?! *Sanji:calm down, I said "small". PG 18 *Jinbei: I still have a few Sunny Pirates on my side, but only 12 or 15 at best. *Fukaboshi:*arrives with his brothers and all the palace guards and ministers* Im sure we could help with that Jinbei. *Shirahoshi:big brothers!! *Fukaboshi: we've been told the situtation and will asist you all in saving our kingdom. *Luffy:*grins*alright!! PG 19 *Wadatsumi:*lands on the scene*woooaah!!! *Vander Decken:*on his shoulder*finally caught up with y- what the hell is this? An alliance? PG 20 Group Shot *Jinbei:*stands on Luffy's right with his arms folded* *Fukaboshi:*stands on Luffy's left with his trident on his shoulder* *Luffy:*stands in the middle cracking his knuckles* *Together: Hell Yeah!! END Category:Prediction